The Golden Rule
by Kaydee.Are
Summary: When the twisted game of fate pulls her in, Will Marilyn have the will to push on to fulfill her destiny, Or will the crushing weight of duty be to much for her to bare? With her heart and mind being pulled in different ways, Choices will be made and consequences will be suffered. Can the kingdom be led into the light of greatness or is it doomed to crumble before her?
1. Prologue

The Nightmares stretched on, night after night. Hunith noticed, as she watched her only daughter toss and turn under her blankets.

She wished there was something that she could do to comfort her, but as experience had proven before hand, if you touched the young girl in the bed, her thrashing about, turned into stiffness and blood curdling wails of terror.

Hunith felt lost, She didn't know what to do anymore, Marilyn had always come to her with her troubles before.

No matter how big or how small she felt them to be, she'd always come to her to talk it through. That all seemed to stop when the wave of nightmares emerged.  
Her daughter had always been a healthy, active child.

Skin soft and flushed, eyes a deep chocolate color that radiated innocence and love. Bouncing from one spot to another always offering a hand to help.  
The first night Marilyn had awoken from a nightmare she refused to talk to her mother, claiming that it was nothing and she just needed some space to breathe.

The next morning Marilyn had seemed jumpy as if waiting for something to happen. Always staring off down the road. Hunith just realized the day before though, just how fast her daughter seemed to be fading away, as if the girl she had raised was some how leaving.

The weather had taken a turn, the days were filled with cold grey skies, nights haunted by howling winds.

Over the past few weeks, Marilyn had lost weight. Cheeks seeming to hollow slightly, everyday her eyes seeming dimmer then the day before, with dark circles under each lid. As if she was haunted, being eaten alive from the inside out by what she saw in her dreams.

Setting down by the fire Hunith drew her shawl over her shoulders. She couldn't set by idly, watching as her daughter got worse.

Making her decision Hunith moved closer to the light of the fire and began to write.


	2. The Journey To A New Home

**_A_**_**N: Thank you for wanting to read this story. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer. I don't own Merlin.** _

**Chapter One: The Journey To A New Home.**

The bitter sweet taste of blackberries lingered on her tongue, As Marilyn made her way through the woods towards Ealdor.

To say that she was exhausted would have been an understatement. Her body ached with tiredness, she hadn't slept peacefully in what felt like forever.  
Her feet ached something fierce and her pale hands trembled around her berry filled basket.  
Even as the sun peeked out around the clouds, the air around Marilyn was cold and damp, as a reflection on her uneasiness.

It wasn't her fault though, it's not as if she had chosen the life of magic and the secrecy that came with it. According to her mother, she had been born that way. Things would just levitate toward her sometimes, and in the most inconvenient times too. The weather around her changed with her mood and if she held her breath and concentrated hard enough, time would slow, and the world around her would become still.

No, Marilyn's magic wasn't something that she had asked for, and it interfered with her life every day. But there was nothing she could do. it was a part of her.  
Things had started to spiral out of control the previous winter though. Marilyn and her mother had always keep her gift secret, and for good reason too, but on the eve of her sixteenth winter, that all changed when she died.

Marilyn had walked through the woods with her best friend William, a boy who she'd kept close for many years.  
The air had been cool and crisp, the ground white with snow, as they approached the river bed. They'd been walking close to one another, goofing off, pushing into each other, knocking into the others shoulders. Just being two friends having fun, but as they neared closer to the stream, the snowy white ground had become slippery with ice, Marilyn hadn't even noticed it until she was falling.

She remembered a sharp pain in her neck and staring up to a crying William, she remembered trying to reach out for him, but found that her body wouldn't move. The pain had seeped into her temples and her vision went black.

Marilyn had known that she had meet death face to face that night and that for all intents and purposes she should be dead. But that was the problem, William and her Mother both new this as well.

And yet she had woken up, Marilyn remembered opening her eyes, finding herself laid on her bed, above the blanket, her hands folded over her stomach. She had been confused, everything had been bleary and the pain that streaked her head was almost overwhelming.

But she could hear the hysterical cries of her mother outside her door, and that was enough for Marilyn to pull herself up and make her way out to investigate.  
She had found her mother clutching onto Williams shoulders crying, her brown hair lying tangled around her shoulders.

"What's going on?" she'd asked, voice rough and raw.

Marilyn would never forget their faces, the sheer horror at the sight of her. When they had sat her down and told her what had happened, she found herself in tears. William had demanded answers, on how his best friend had cracked her cranium and survived with less then a knot on her head.

William had sat quietly as she'd explained about her magic, and how it had to of been it, which saved her life. He had looked hurt,and angry... betrayed even. He hadn't said a word as he stood up and walked out. Out of her house and out of her life.

She hadn't talked to him since. Not for lack of trying though. He always seemed to just ignore her or walk away. After a while she'd given up.  
Sighing, Marilyn placed her basket on the ground, sinking down beside it, fingers rubbing at her temples.

When had life become so complicated? She asked herself, as she lazed back into the green grass, mahogany curls spilling out around her.  
She was tired, maybe if she closed her eyes for just a second...

_Marilyn..._

Marilyn's eyes shot open, Yeah bad idea she thought sourly as she sat up.

The voice had been haunting her all year. And had seemed to be following her out side of her dreams now. Hell even the dreams were getting worse. Every night she would sleep, and dream the same as the night before.

She would be sitting in soft lush grass, next to a lake with waters as blue as the skies. A light mist playfully dancing above in the air. The scene had always seemed surreal, breathtaking at first with only the slightest feeling of forbodence.

Marilyn would be setting with her legs tucked under her, a long white dress splayed around her, staring out over the crystal waters with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then everything changed, the tides would change, waters becoming choppy. The sky would darken so black it almost appeared to be night. The mists would thicken into a choking bog that hung heavy around her. Fear and utter terror would shake her to the core. Then she'd feel a thick wetness on her hands, looking down so see the crimson red covering her hands and soaking into the white of her dress. The dreams always ended the same, with Marilyn screaming out into nothingness, bloodied hands clutching to her belly, rocking back and forth, as she cried for some unknown hurt.

Through out the dream, the voice would call to her. Chanting her name over and over again in a deep gravely voice which sounded to old for this world.  
The fact that she didn't understand what was happening in her dreams scared her more then she'd ever care to admit, but the fact that the voice now not only haunted her dreams was now plaguing her days as well, that scared her even more.

Sighing again, Marilyn stood, plucked the basket from the ground and started of towards home.

Marilyn sat at the table later that night, poking at her stew idly. Her mother watched from across the table silently, Marilyn knew because she could feel her Mother's stare. She knew something was up, though she wasn't sure what. The nagging voice in the back of her head kept telling her that what ever it was, she wasn't going to like it.

Minutes passed and the silence was killing her. "Are you alright mother?"

Hunith's eyes dropped to her uneaten food as she fumbled with her hands.

"We need to talk about something important." her mother answered quietly.

To say that she was worried was an understatement, Marilyn hadn't ever hear her mother sound so...remorseful?

"What is it?" she tried to urge.

"I- um.. Here, why don't we talk about it over desert? I made your favorite, blackberry cobbler." Hunith stammered as she retrieved two plates with large wedges of cobbler on them.

Looking down to her half eaten vegetable stew mournfully, Marilyn sighed as she pushed it aside to accept her plate.  
Marilyn spooned some of her tart treat into her mouth as she watched her mother fidget with her own spoon full. She hadn't seen the other woman so uncomfortable since the time when Hunith had sat Marilyn down to tell her that her kitten had disappeared. And that was seven years ago!

"I've been thinking lately..." her mother finally started.

"'About what?" she asked around her mouthful. Which led to her mother swatting at her arm, commenting on her daughter's poor table manners.

"I've been thinking about you. About how maybe, a change in scenery would be good." she went on.

"You want to move?" Marilyn asked truly confused now. Ealdor had always been their home. How could she even suggest moving?

"No dear, I meant a change might be good for you." her mother clarified.

"You want to send me away?!" she almost choked out.

"I've written your Uncle. He's just sent word back that he would be more then happy to take you into his home as-"

"I don't want to leave!" Marilyn screeched, interrupting her mother.

Hunith had feared this, though her daughter was more adaptable to most things she was, as it was, still young. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hunith tried to sooth her daughter, reaching out to place her hands onto Marilyn's.

"It wouldn't be forever, Marilyn. Just over the summer, Until you feel better."

"I feel fine!" Marilyn insisted.

"Your Uncle is court physician in Camelot, He'll be able to take care of you better then I will. If nothing else this could be a real learning experience for you." her mother reasoned.

Marilyn withdrew from her mother's touch. "Nothing I say is going to change your mind on this, is it?" she asked heart broken, eyes downcast.

"No."

Nodding, Marilyn stood. "When do I leave?" she asked still looking to her shoes.

"The day after tomorrow." Her mother answered sadly.

Once in the safety of her room, Marilyn cried. crawled into her bed, blew the candle out and for the first time in months fell into a dreamless sleep.

Two days later, clad in her well fitted white tunic and brown leather pants and her best leather boots, Marilyn stood on the western road to Camelot. Paused at the edge of the forest, glancing back to the small village that she had lived in her whole life, the village she was leaving behind. She was scared. There was no way to deny it. This would be the first time she left the safety of her town alone. And that scared her.

What if something were to happen while on the road? Or heaven forbid something happen to her mother while she was away? That thought cased her to shudder. No, nothing would happen, everything is going to be fine. She convinced herself as she turned to continue on her way.

Her farewells had be short, but sweet. Her mother had cried, but still insisted that she go, promising to write often, and to see her soon. With a hug and a kiss to the cheek Marilyn had left.

She was almost around the bend of trees when her name was called out. She new that voice, even if she hadn't heard it in a while. Turning to look, Marilyn watched as William jogged up to her.

"I had thought that I'd miss you." he babbled breathlessly, bending to place his hands on his knees.

Marilyn stood, what else could she do? Will hadn't talked to her since the accident. Now he was rushing to say goodbye before she left?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shunned you like I did, I just...didn't know how to handle your magic." He began, catching Marilyn off guard.

"But when your mother told me about your departure this morning, I had see you. Had to apologize."

Marilyn's lips twitched up into a small smile. "There's nothing to forgive." then Marilyn pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"I have something for you." he said into her hair. "Well two things actually." he corrected himself.

Pulling away, William reached behind him and pulled out a small steel dagger. "So you have a way to protect yourself. It's small enough to hide in your boot." he explained as he passed the blade to her.

"Thank you." she replied, though it felt odd to accept gifts from him.

"And the other is this."

His stretched out palm opened to revile a long thin piece of fabric that reminded her of a wide ribbon of sorts. Palming the material, Marilyn smiled. The fabric was soft and felt nice in her hand. It's deep celadon color gleaming with the sunlight.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." replying gratefully, Marilyn wrapped the ribbon around her left wrist, tieing a knot in the two ends, leaving small lengths to dangle freely down her arm.

"It's so that no matter what happens, you won't forget me." He whispered, kicking at the dirt with his foot.

Her smile grew as she wrapped her thin pale arms around his shoulders once again drawing him into a hug. "I could never forget you Will. You're my best friend." she whispered, bringing a sad smile to the boys face.

"Be safe Marilyn. I'll write you soon."

Withdrawing, the two friends bid each other goodbye once more, leaving Marilyn to set off on her journey to a new home.

A nice summer breeze had accompanied her along her travels. It hadn't taken long to reach Camelot from Ealdor, A mere three days to be precise.  
In that time the young dark haired girl had come to the conclusion that her mother had been right. Since the day she left, her dreams had subsided, leaving Marilyn to have deep dreamless sleep. Which she was more then happy about.

She had forgotten how nice if felt to sleep through the night without twisting and turning.

Continuing up the hill, she paused at the top mesmerized by the site before her, There standing in all its glory, was the way to the city of Camelot.  
It's stone walls stood tall, wrapping around the city, which seemed to be built on a hill. The smaller town seeming to be settled at the bottom, with the castle perched at the top of the hill side.

Though the trip had been hard on her feet, and she smelt of sweat, Marilyn was excited as she made her way closer. Why she wasn't quite sure, considering she hadn't wanted to be there just days before.

As she neared the front gate she looked around vigorously, not wanting to miss anything. A small stable which housed a few dappled horses sat to the right, just outside the city's walls. To either side of the gate swung the city's flags, which were a deep red color with a golden dragon, the Pendragon crest, embroidered on them.

Beside them stood two guards, clad in matching chain mail, left hand clutching the sheath of their swords while the right was wrapped tightly around the hilt.  
Huh, so the city must really be well protected if it has guards that seem to always be so paranoid on their watch, Marilyn mused.  
As she neared the guard to her left stepped forward.

"What is your business in the city?" he asked in a gruff tone.

"I'm here for the summer. I'll be staying with my Uncle, he's the court physician, Gaius. Do you know where I could find him?"

"Follow the main road all the way up to the castle, once your in the court yard turn right there should be a sign." he supplied stepping back into his original position, eyes reverting back to stare out at the land surrounding the city.

Well al'righty then, Marilyn thought with a humored expression.

Sure enough the road had lead through the various parts of the city, but lead her to were she was hoping to be.

The sign was easy enough to see, it hung to the right side of the grand stairs which lead up to the castle.

She was half way up the stairs when she heard it, the rumble of laughter from behind her. Turning, She spotted the source of the laughter, across the court yard were a small group of armored men, One in particular caught her attention. He had blonde rumpled hair, was tall, and from what she could tell muscled under his light armor. But what she noticed most about this nameless man was that he was being maliciously cruel to a short brown haired boy who, at the moment was skittering back and forth trying desperately to avoid being hit with a throwing knife.

Something popped inside, as the nerve beneath her eye started to tremble. What type of pompous ass would treat another living being so cruelly? Before Marilyn could fully contemplate what she was doing she had stormed across the courtyard.

As she reached closer, the boy on the receiving end of the flying blades stumbled and fell dropping the small target he had been holding.

"Oh lord, Morris, your completely worthless!" the blond man said dramatically as he reached for his last dagger.

Surly he wouldn't! Not when the poor boy was already down. Marilyn stepped forward, now standing between the two, shielding the boy with her person.  
The blond boy hadn't noticed until last second and was barly able to pull the knife back before it flew from his hand.

"Are you mental? I could have hit you!" he bellowed. Marilyn fixed him with a cold hardened look, that would send cold shivers through even the most bravest of people. Then with out a word to him she turned, leaned down and offered her hand to the boy, who she had just noticed was only a few years older then herself at the most.

"Your name is Morris, Right?" she asked as the boy looked from her, to the people behind her, then her out starched hand.

"Y-yes." he croaked as she helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soothing voice.

Morris glance over her shoulder once again, and only nodded his reply as he reached for the target at their feet. Moving swiftly, Marilyn reached down and snatched the stupid object from the ground, before Morris could.

He looked up with wide eyes, mouth opening to say something but Marilyn cut him off.

"Go, I'll take care of this."

A crowd has formed, Marilyn realized as she turned to face the blonde prat, who stood with his arms crossed, brow furrowed in frustration.  
"You've had your fun, maybe it's best you head home now." she said as she pulled the embedded throwing knives from the round disk in her hands.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked with a look of disbelief.

"He's had enough-" the crowd inhaled deeply as she tossed the three knives to his feet. "Leave. The boy. Alone." with the last word she slammed the shield into the mans hands.

"Tell me girl, Do you know how to walk on your knees?" he asked, anger fouling his voice.

A smirk slinked on to her face as Marilyn cocked her head to the side, giving the man a once over. "No." she admitted.  
"But something tells me that you do."

The crowd gasped at her insinuation, as the man lunged forward, grabbing her by the wrist as she tried walking away.

Being yanked back, Marilyn turned to face a very angry blue eyed man.

"Who the hell to you think you are?" he asked, tone threatening.

Anger pulsed through her as she ripped her hand from his grip. "Me! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" she yelled, reaching out to poke at his chest.  
"What do you think gives you the right to treat others as if they are beneath you?" she asked angerly, finger stabbing into the mans chest with each word.  
The crown had gone deathly quiet, and seemed to be growing by the minute.

"He's a servant!" the man seethed

"He's a human being." Marilyn stated,calming herself slightly. "He is a living, breathing person. Just like the rest of us. Just. Like. You." she stressed. "That in it's self makes him deserving a hell of a lot better then the way you treat him. I don't care who you are, but show some respect to others." she finished in a cold whisper.

The man swallowed. He was stunned, no one had ever stood up for themselves when he started to ridicule them, let alone stand up for some one else. Before he could organize his thoughts, the girl turned nodded at a terrified Morris and disappeared into the masses that had formed to watch the argument.

Outside the physician's chambers. Marilyn took a deep breath. Not only had she never before meet her Uncle, but she was still trying to cool down from that prat in the courtyard.

She had to get the introductions over with sooner or later she thought with a sigh. Giving the door a soft knock before entering, Marilyn made her way into a room that looked to house many books and jars of obscure substances. Tables were covered in mixing bowls and open books. The walls held shelves with more bottles and other nicknacks. What she didn't see how ever is anyone else.

"Gaius!" she called out.

A sudden ruffle of noise followed by a gasp and the sound of cracking wood filled the room. looking up she watched as a round old man fell backwards from the second story balcony, which the railing had given way.

With out thinking Marilyn inhaled deeply, the stuffy air of the room filling her lungs, and held it. The tingly sensation at the back of her throat appeared almost instantly as time slowed to a stop around her. Marilyn's brown eyes lightened, pupils dilating as a golden glow took hold of her irises.

Think fast. Looking around the room, an old daybed was spotted in the corner of the room. with out another thought Marilyn shot the bed across the room to catch the falling man, before letting her breath go. Time snapped back into motion, and the elderly man was plopped onto the bed.

"Are you okay?"

Marilyn rushing over to help the man, who she could now only assume was Gaius. He slapped her hands away as he sat himself upright.

"What did you just do!" he bellowed.

Oh lord, she'd been in the city less then an hour and already had so many people yelling at her.

"Answer me, Girl!" he barked when she said nothing.

"I-uh... I don't know what you're talking about." she spoke lamely.

"The daybed. You moved it!"

"No I didn't." she denied. "It was there when I walked in."

Gaius' eyes squinted as his brows drew together. "Don't lie to me girl, I know magic when I see it!"

Well shit. less then a day and her secret had already been blown. Maybe there was still a way to salvage the situation.

"I had nothing to do with that." she attempted.

"You're saying the my bed just hopped up and move all the way across the room all by it's self?" His eye was twitching now. The sight kinda freaked Marilyn out, which caused her to divert her eyes.

"I don't remember any hopping per-say, but yes that's what I'm saying." she mumbled.

"Stop lying to me!"

"What do you want me to say!" she screeched back.

"The truth! Where did you study?"

"I've never studied."

Gaius stared. then looked from the girl to his bed, and back again.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

He had bought it! Great! "Marilyn. Mother said that you were supposed to be expecting me." she said with a half attempt of a smile.

"Hunith's daughter? But you're not supposed to be here till Wednesday!" the man shouted, sounding startled.

"Um- I-it is, Wednesday." Marilyn supplied rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh.. Is it? Hmm..." Gaius spared one more confused glance to the day bed before ushering Marilyn forward to a small set of stairs that lead to a small bedroom.

"Yes, yes of course. This is your room. I used to use it for patients but thought you could use the privacy." he explained.

The room was small, but efficient, for that Marilyn was thankful. Turning she threw her arms around the old man and smiled.  
"Thank you Uncle Gaius! It's perfect." she said pulling away.

Gaius smiled. "No problem at all. Just make yourself comfortable and try to keep it clean. You must be tired so I'll leave you to get some rest."

Leaving the room and shutting the door behind him Gaius walked over to stare at where his bed once sat, to where it sat now. Though he had truly saw nothing the thing certainly didn't move on it's own. Hmm... He pursed his lips brows drawn tight. Peculiar , very peculiar.


End file.
